Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail 2
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: An alternate version/sequel to my first story. With the Tenroujima team back, it's time for the Grand Magic Games to begin. S-Class Wizard Hawk must deal with his absent brother and figure out why Cana is ditching him in Crocus. While cheering on his guild, he has to figure out the mystery behind his friend Marcus' sudden change. And who is this Dark Wizard watching him.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel/Alternate version of Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail. This is the story that happens if I don't use the Multiverse Theory. It is strictly Fairy Tail. The story starts after the return from Tenroujima and right before the Grand Magic Games. However, after the Grand Magic Games Arc, there will be an original Hawk Arc. That arc will explain who Hawk really is and why the Dark Wizard Ghiller is after him. During that arc there will be a familiar crossover, but that's a secret for now. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail 2**

**Chapter 1**

_(The Story So Far)_

_ Hawk is a mercenary wizard orphaned by a mysterious black dragon attack. He is brought to Fairy Tail by Makarov, who convinces Hawk to join the guild. Makarov sends Cana with Hawk to scavange his house. Afterwards Hawk takes Cana out on jobs with him, because he works better with a partner. One night he finds her crying on the roof of the guild. She tells him about Gildarts and he comforts her with a kiss. They decide to date in order to keep each other happy. _

_ A short time later, Makarov informs Hawk and Cana they will be taking the S-Class Trial. After a nervous week and another job, the S-Class Trial began. It pitted Hawk and Cana in a survival game against the other S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail. Hawk managed to pass, Cana did not. After the trial Gildarts left on his 100 Year Quest. Then Lisanna died._

_ A few month passed and Hawk had become slightly more personable and Natsu started acting himself again. Makarov came to Hawk asking him to join Laxus on an S-Class Job. Their job was to meet with an informant and join him in destroying a creation of Zeref. With Cana tagging along the group of three met the informant in Captial Crocus. The informant was Utility Mage, Marcus Nightfall, who was originally a member of Fairy Tail. However, Hawk already knew him from his mercenary days. _

_ After a intel meeting, the group headed for the mountains on the outskirts of Crocus. They came to a cave giving off a strong magical energy. Watching them from in the sky was the dark wizard Ghiller. He knew something about Hawk that not even Hawk knew. _

_ The Fairy Tail group entered the cave and confronted Zeref's creation, Dracule. Hawk began the fight to gauge Dracule's abilities. Dracule sent Hawk flying out of the cave and the battle began. After dealing serious damage to Hawk, Marcus and Cana, Laxus was able to finish off Dracule using his Dragon Force. _

_ The group returned to Crocus and recieved medical treatment. Then they headed home. The group gave their report to Makarov and then went to get some sleep. _

_ Marcus left after they recieved their payment the next day. A short while passed and Siegrain of the Magic Counsil came with a job for Hawk. Hawk was to track down artifacts of Zeref. In return, the Magic Counsil would let the damage Fairy Tail caused slide. The downside was, Hawk had to go alone. After thinking about it, he reluctantly accepted the job. _

_ After breaking the news to Cana, he said goodbye and went on his way. His first stop was in Crocus. He asked around looking for various clues to find the Volumes of the Book of Zeref. He spend that whole day getting no where. Until the Dark Wizard Ghiller, came to him with information. Since Hawk didn't know Ghiller, he followed his only lead. This led him to a mountain cave near Crocus. He enter to find a lost library. He was immediately confronted by Grimiore Heart's Master Hades. After an attempt to defeat Hades, Hawk was saved by Marcus and Mystogan. Another battle began, but they were still no match. However, when Hades minions found the books, Marcus grabbed them and they escaped. _

_ When they returned to Crocus they went to Hawk's hotel room to rest. That's when they were confronted by Ghiller again. He told Hawk he was very special. That his power would change the world. And that Ghiller was going to take it for himself. He said all this while increasing his magical energy to Makarov like levels. He informed Hawk that it would be sometime before he'd come for him, then took his leave. This left Hawk and Marcus in scared silence. The next day they went their seperate ways._

_ Then before he knew it two years had passed. During those two years Hawk grew his hair long and gained several addition scars. However those were the only physical changes. And now with the Magic Counsil destroyed Hawk was headed back to Fairy Tail for the annual Harvest Festival in Magnolia. With no way to get there in time, Hawk was lucky enough to hitch a ride with Mystogan. Unfortunatly for Hawk he was still going to miss the Miss Fairy Tail Pagent. When they arrived, they found Laxus had gone insane. After a short coversation between Hawk and Laxus, a battle between Laxus and Mystogan began. Then Laxus battled Natsu and Gajeel. When Laxus eventually was defeated, Hawk patched him up and sent him to appologize. But Laxus was expelled from the guild anyways._

_ The next day, Hawk went to the guild. He greeted everyone and explained why he was back. Then he and Cana snuck off to talk. Cana told him that he seemed happier. He told her it was because he knew he'd see his important person again. Cana couldn't help but kiss him. Later that week, after teasing Lucy, Cana told Hawk's fortune. It revealed he was going to confess to his true love. Hawk told Cana that he was infact in love with her. _

_ That's when Gildarts returned. He told Hawk and Natsu he found a black dragon. Then he reveal the extensive damaged it did to him. Gildarts told them it was an enemy of humanity. Natsu swore he'd find it in order to find Igneel. After Gildarts talked Hawk out of finding it, Hawk vowed that they would get stronger and defeat that dragon._

_ Some time passed and it was time for the S-Class Trials. With Hawk out on a job, Cana had to face them alone. The eight wizards eligable chose their partners and headed for Fairy Tail's Holy Ground, Tenroujima. Cana's first test on the island was to defeat Hawk. After letting her win, Cana moved on. _

_ As Gildarts and Hawk headed home, the emergency flare went off on Tenroujima. They turned the boat around and went to help. It turned out it was Grimiore Heart. Gildarts defeated Bluenote and Hawk went to confront Hades, alone. Hawk's battle with Hades was different this time. He was actually able to do damage. But in hinesight he was still no match. Natsu and his group arrived to fight, but was easily dismembered. That's when Laxus arrived. He fought Hades evenly, but eventually lost due to the Amateresu Spell. Before his defeat, he transfered his Lightning to Natsu. Natsu seemed to defeat Hades, but he once again got back up. However Team Excide destroyed Hades Heart. The group combined their attacks to defeat Hades. _

_ With Hades defeated, the group was confronted by the Grimiore Heart footsoldiers. The rest of the guild arrived to scare them away, then headed back to their camp. Makarov had a quick conversation with Hades and then returned as well._

_ Cana went on to tell Gildarts that he was her father, even though she didn't become an S-Class Wizard. Then it happened. Acnologia decended onto the island. After easily defeating the guild, Acnologia destroyed Tenjoujima._

_ Seven years passed before the remaining members of the guild found that the original master saved Tenjoujima. Then Tenroujima team had officially returned. That's where we are today._

...

Earlier that week, Makarov, Erza and Mirajane had kicked Twilight Orge from their old guild hall and out of the city. The city was forced to repossess the guild hall do to backed taxes. But now that the Tenroujima group was back they could get better jobs and eventually buy it back. Before they did, Makarov had something to show Gildarts. Hawk and Natsu tried to follow them, but Makarov smashed them with a giant fist and scared them away. Little did they know, Gildarts was about to become the new master.

Back at the new guild hall, Natsu was pouting in the corner and Hawk was investigating. He had his hand under his chin and he was staring intently at Laki. "Cana, what's he doing?" Laki asked a little weirded out by Hawk.

"I'm not sure." Cana answered.

"Hmm~." Hawk was thinking of what to say.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Laki asked.

"Yes. When did you get so sexy?"

Laki blushed and Cana laughed. "Hawk!" Laki shouted.

"Hawk, I told you that's what happens to girl when they get older." Cana said still laughing.

"Cana this isn't funny! What if I break his face?" Laki shouted.

"I see." He took a seat at the table and they began a normal Fairy Tail conversation.

...

Later that day, everyone was gathered in the new guild hall, including Laxus. Makarov was going to introduce Gildarts as the new Master. But something went horribly wrong. "What do you mean he's not here?" Makarov shouted.

"He left these and said he was leaving." Mira said, handing Makarov a letter.

It read. _"Everyone, I'm not cut out to be Master. I've taken another quest and headed on my way. But before I forfit my title as master I have two orders of business. First, Laxus is here by reinstated as a member of Fairy Tail. And Second, Makarov will take over duties as Sixth Master. Good luck, I'll be back._

_ Gildarts." _

"That bastard can't go deciding these thing for himself!" Makarov shouted. "I'm not going to stop being the Master until I die!" This earned laughs from the majority of the guild.

"Did you hear that Laxus, you're back in the guild!" Evergreen cheered.

"Laxus is finally back. I just can't help but cry." Fried cried. Luckily for him no one was listening.

"Cana he left one for you too." Mira said, handing her a letter too.

_"Cana, I'm overwhelmed that you are my daughter, but I'm going away for awhile. Give my regards to Hawk. And take this in case of emergencies." _Inside the letter was a 'Call Gildarts' Card.

Cana smiled and ripped up the card. "Silly Old Geezer."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Hawk asked.

"It'll be fine. Besides I have you to protect me." She said, leaning against him.

"I love you too."

...

"So who's this Sabertooth you keep talking about?" Natsu asked Romeo.

"They are the number one guild in Fiore. They became strong when they introduced six new members. " Romeo answered. "Even though one of them isn't aloud to compete in..." He was quickly interrupted.

"Romeo don't mention that!" Macao shouted.

"But with the Tenroujima team back we have a chance now." Romeo told him.

"I said no." Macao said.

"Let's have the master decide." Romeo said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Makarov asked.

Before Romeo had a chance to answer, the front door flung open. "The Grand Magic Games." Marcus said, walking through the door.

"Marcus!" Hawk shouted gleefully.

"Marcus fight me!" Natsu shouted charging right at him. Natsu was quickly envoloped by Marcus shadow. He appeared several feet away from Marcus and flew into the wall.

"Sorry Natsu, I win again." Marcus said.

"Marcus, what are you doing here? I thought you worked for Sabertooth now?" Romeo asked.

"Just because I'm a utility mage doesn't mean my heart doesn't belong to Fairy Tail. Besides, I had to come back and celebrate the return of the Tenjoujima team."

Hawk ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hawk, I can't breathe." Marcus muttered.

"I know." He said, still hugging him.

"Let go." Marcus told him. Hawk slowly let go.

"Marcus, what are these Grand Magic Games?" Makarov asked.

Marcus explained that it was a series of tests and fights to determine the strongest guild and Sabertooth always wins. Macao told them that Fairy Tail has never come close to winning so they don't participate. Romeo argued that now that the Tenroujima Team was back they had a chance to win. Macao reminded them that the Tenroujima Team hadn't gotten any stronger in those seven years. In a last ditch effort to get Fairy Tail to compete, Romeo told Makarov about the grand prize. "We will enter and win at any cost!" Makarov declared. This left half the guild cheering and the other half on edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay the second chapter! Chapters should come out rather quickly, I just need to organize them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail 2**

**Chapter 2**

The Master gave an insperational speech to the guild then had everyone head off to start their training. Gajeel and Lily went off early, much to the disappointment of Levy. Laxus and the Thunder Legion went south of Magnolia. Natus, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Levy went to the beach. Hawk tried to sneak along with them, but Cana wouldn't let him. So Cana and Hawk joined Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna to train in the mountains. Hawk help bulk up Elfman and Cana was a good sparring partner for Mira. Lisanna mainly joined Elfman and Hawk, so she could help Elfman with his Take-Over Magic. Cana also trained on her own, when she recieved visits from Mavis at night.

As for Hawk, he had anorder of business to tend to. "Where do you think you're going?" Cana asked, catching him from sneaking off.

"Oh hey, I think you're sleep walking. Why don't you head back to bed." He told her, waving his hands at her. She gave him a powerful death stare, but he continued being ridiculous. "You know, put your head on the pillow and think about me. Then you'll be in the fantasy land of your wonderful boyfriend."

"Do I need to hurt you?" She asked, still glaring at him.

He sighed in defeat. "I'm going to see my brother."

"Really? Why didn't you ask me to come?"

"Because, this is just something I have to do alone."

"That's not a reason."

"I just want to show him how successful and happy I became without him." As soon as he said that, a thought occured to him. "Actually, you should come!"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked, with a nervous smile.

"Like I said I want to show him how happy I am, but it wouldn't be that way if it weren't for you." He told her. Her nervous smile was quickly replaced with a genuion one. Hawk walked over and grabbed her hand. "Ready for another adventure?"

She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course."

...

After a half day train ride, they arrived in a small town they had never really heard of. It was around dusk when they began their search. "Why would they work out of this small town?" Cana asked, looking around.

"Maybe it was a start up point." Hawk said.

"I bet I can't even get booze here."

Hawk just chuckled. Before she could retaliate they arrived at the Black Market building, or so they thought. "Are you serious?" Hawk asked in disbelief. The building was completely boarded up.

"Maybe we should ask around to see where they went." Cana suggested.

"I guess that's all we can do?" He sighed.

"There's no need for that." Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a man who was the spitting image of Hawk, except he was slightly taller, had shorter hair and a light beard. "It's good to see you again Little Brother." He said with a smile.

Hawk smiled back and then immediately punch him in the face. Tai was caught off guard and fell on his backside. "Hawk, what are you doing?" Cana yelled.

"Holy shit that feels so much better!" Hawk exhaled. He walked over to Tai and extended his hand. "Come on."

Tai grabbed his hand and Hawk pulled him up. "I guess I deserved that." Tai said, rubbing his jaw.

"Tai, I'm not here because I forgive you. I was coming to show you how good my life is since you left, but I have a another reason now. I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"I heard how you helped Fairy Tail. I know you did everything in your power to protect them from Twilight Ogre. You made sure no one was ever hurt. Plus you paid my rent. That's why I'm thanking you." Hawk was sincere, but there was still a hint of anger in his voice.

"I figured it would be a good way to make up for leaving you."

"It was a good start."

Tai smiled at Hawk's unwillingness to forgive him so easily. "I'm glad you're still stubborn."

There was a short awkward silence for a moment. Then Cana spoke up. "So this is a good start."

"Are you going to introduce me to the famous Cana Alberona?" Tai asked.

"Famous?" Cana question happily.

"Sorcerer Magazine had articles about all the returning members of Fairy Tail. Your interview was the funniest. You also said that you had a good relationship with my brother."

"Y-yeah you could say we have a good relationship." She said blushing slightly.

"Wait, you two aren't..?"

"Together? Yeah." She said. Tai couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What so funny?" She asked taking offence.

"You're the heaviest drinking in Fairy Tail. Well my Little Brother is, well an extreme light weight. I didn't expect him be exclusive with someone, let alone the drinker." Hawk rolled his eyes at Tai's comment.

"Just because I drink, doesn't mean he does." Cana told him.

"Really? That's probably good." Tai shrugged. "So what kind of relationship do you have?"

"That's a weird question. We're in love." Cana said.

Tai was obviously taken back by this. "How does that work?"

"What do you mean by that?" Cana growled.

"Cana." Hawk said, stepping infront of her. He then turned his attention to his so called brother. "I get why you don't understand. You've only cared about yourself for so long that it's hard to comprehend the concept of love."

"Hey, I..." Hawk immediately cut him off.

"No, it's your turn to listen! How do I love her? It's pretty easy! When my life is only worth living if she's in it, it's easy! When she's the first thing I think about when I wake up, it's easy! When she's the last thing I think about when I go to sleep, it's easy! When she's makes me smile just when I look at her, it's easy!" Hawk shouted. Both of them were surprised by how angry he was. "You can't comprehend not loving yourself more than anyone. I can't comprehend not loving her more than anyone, including myself. Now I've said enough to you. I'm done wasting my breath." He turned and walked away. Tai didn't try to stop him, because he knew he'd only get an earful.

Cana quickly ran and caught up to him. She immediately latched onto his arm. "You know, that was the best thing anyone has ever said about me." She told him with a big smile.

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I meant every word of it."

...

The pair arrived back to the train station after the sun had set, but had enough time to catch the last train. They walked onto the train and Hawk plopped down in his seat. He immediately let out a frustrated sigh. Cana sat down next to him and gently grabbed his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe he's such an asshole."

"It'll be okay." She snuggled up against him and let out a yawn.

"We should probably get some sleep. We won't get back until the morning." He suggested.

"Good idea." She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Nighty-night."

Hawk smiled at her. "Good night."

Late that night a scruffy man was wandering from car to car looking for the bathroom. When he came across Hawk and Cana, he quickly ducked around the corner. He peaked around the corner and realized they were asleep. He looked at the genuine smile on Cana's face and it made him smile. "Looks like I left her in the right hands afterall." Gildarts continued on to find the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter already?! So I can actually post up to 6 chapters right now, but I'm going to look them over and post more in a couple days. I also have several chapters for the 'Hawk's Origin' Arc. So yeah, I'm having fun. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail 2**

**Chapter 3**

It was a week before the Games and Hawk's group was winding down their training. They planned on heading straight to Crocus, but the Master wanted them back in two days. Everyone went to bed early, but Hawk didn't get any sleep due to an intruder.

Cana woke up that morning after having a strange dream. It had been a recurring dream, that was still fuzzy. When she stopped thinking about it, she noticed Hawk wasn't there. She got dressed at found him by the smoldering campfire. "Hey, why are you up? It's cold without you." She asked.

He chuckled at her. "Maybe you should wear a shirt in bed." He suggested.

"Shut up and answer my question."

"My brother showed up last night."

"What? Why?"

_Flashback_

Hawk snuck out of his tent after hearing russling nearby. He came across an intruder and took out his sword. He placed his sword against the neck of the intruder. "Leave, now." He threatened.

"That's the greeting I expected from you." Tai said.

Hawk recognized his voice and sighed. "Just because it's you doesn't mean I want to put my sword away." He said sheathing his sword. "What do you want?"

"Well first off I want to apologize." Tai told him.

"When you do, I'll tell you where to shove it."

"I figured." Tai chuckled. "Well I have another reason for coming."

"Great." Hawk said, rolling his eyes.

Tai hesitated for a moment. "H-how do you confess to the woman you love?"

Hawk was completely stunned by his question. "Bullshit."

"I did a lot of thinking after we talked. I always knew something was missing in my life. I figured it was family, but knowing you're alive and that you hate me gave me closure. But there's still something missing. And then I remembered all the things you said about your girlfriend and how happy she made you. I realized I needed that in my life." Tai explained. Hawk was still in shock from his revelation. "At first I thought there wasn't anyone in my life like that. Then I went back to the guild. My former partner, who's now my advisor met me at the door. She was the same as always, loud, angry and had no problem standing up to me. I knew then that she was only like that because she cared about me. My heart started to race and I couldn't form proper sentences. I was sweating and couldn't stop thinking about her. Now I haven't talked to her in two weeks."

Hawk finally had a grasp on the situation. "Well you're definately in love." he said.

"How do I tell her?" Tai asked in a panic.

"You just say it. But let me warn you, the moment the words leave your lips and the time it takes her to reply is the most terrifying time in your life."

"R-really?"

"But when she does reply, with a positive responce, it's the greatest feeling in the world."

"I guess I have to tell her then." Tai put his hand out for Hawk to shake it. Hawk reluctantly did so. "Thank you. I'm glad you were willing to help me this one time."

"Don't be a dick and I'll help you more." Hawk told him. This earned a chuckle from Tai.

"I'll see you around." With that be said, Tai was off to confess.

_End Flashback_

"Wow." Was all Cana could say.

"Yeah. I didn't think he'd actually fall in love." Hawk said.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy."

"I guess we'll find out." He stood from his seat and stretched out his arms. "I guess we should wake everyone up, it's almost time to head home."

...

Elsewhere Natsu's group had gone through a different type of training. Early on in their training they went to the Celestial World for a day to celebrate Lucy's return. Unfortunatly a day in the Celestial world is three months in the regular world. But they soon found their silver lining. The group made contact with the recently escaped Jellal. He informed them of his quest to find and destroy Zeref. Ultear then offered to increase everyone's magic by opening a second magic container in their bodies. It was called Second Origin. They gladly accepted and went through the excruciating pain. The next day they were headed back to the guild to get ready for the tournament.

...

Before Hawk and his group got on the train to head to Magnolia, Mira recieved a message telling them to head straight to Crocus. As soon as they arrived, Mira met with the Master and went to do something secretive. Elfman and Lisanna went to go find the hotel. And Hawk tried to find Cana who disappeared as soon as they arrived. "God damn it! Where did she go?" He shouted, scaring the people around him.

"Hawk." He was greeted from behind.

He turned around hoping it was Cana. "Oh, hey Lucy."

"What about me?" Natsu shouted.

"What about you?" Hawk taunted.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Natsu threatened.

Lucy grabbed him by the scarf to prevent him from attacking Hawk. "Natsu, calm down." She told him. "So Hawk why were you yelling?"

"Cana ditched me." Hawk pouted.

"Really? Why would she do that?" Lucy said.

"Probably to go drink." Hawk said.

"What's the big deal? You're boring anyways." Natsu taunted.

"So what are you guys up to?" Hawk asked Lucy.

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, did you say something?" Hawk asked. Natsu just growled at him.

"We're just exploring the city." Lucy said.

People started running passed them and they saw a large crowd had gathered. "I wonder what's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Let's check it out." Hawk said.

They ran towards the camotion and pushed through the crowd, well Natsu crawled through the crowd. It was Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers beating up a group of men. The man named Sting was bragging while standing on someone's head. That's when he noticed Natsu. "Oi you're Natsu Dragneel." Sting said. "I heard you were entering the tournament, but I thought it was a joke."

"You know who I am?" Natsu asked.

Sting knelt down and smiled at Natsu. "I use to look up to you. Then I heard about Acnologia. You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon."

"What did you just say?" Natsu growled.

"You lost, where we would have won. We would have crushed Acnologia."

Sting didn't notice a certain fire mage getting very angry. Hawk punch Sting in the face and before Sting could stumble backwards Hawk grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen you Little Shit, you have no idea what kind of monster Acnologia is! You would cry like the child you are if you ever saw it!" That's when someone pushed Hawk back.

"Back up, Wander." Marcus threatened.

"Marcus?" Hawk said.

"I suggest you don't touch a member of my guild." Marcus told him.

"You're defending them?" Hawk growled.

"That's right." Marcus told him.

"Yeah Punk, you're the one who has no idea. We are Third Generation Dragon Slayers." Sting said.

"I care what you are!" Hawk said.

"Oi, did you lose your dragons 14 years ago?" Natsu interrupted.

"Sort of." Sting said

"Tell him the truth Sting." Rogue told him.

"The Dragon's who taught us Dragon Slayer Magic, were destroyed by our hands." Sting said.

"Th-they killed dragons?" Lucy said in shock.

"You killed your parents?" Natsu said angrily.

"Sting, Rogue let's go." Marcus said.

"Watch yourself Fairy Tail." Sting threatened.

"Those Bastards." Natsu muttered.

Hawk stormed away. "Hawk wait!" Lucy called after. Hawk didn't, he just kept walking.

"This is crap. I should kill that Little Shit." Hawk muttered to himself.

"Something wrong Little Brother?" Tai said from behind.

Hawk turned around. "Tai? What are you doing here?"

"We set up shop during the tournament every year. So why don't you tell me what's bothering you." Tai said.

"The Punk Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth."

"They still going around saying they would have killed Acnologia?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"We had a contract with Sabertooth for Magical Weapons. When he found out you were from Fairy Tail, he bragged he would have killed Acnologia. He even told me how my Little Brother deserved what he got. I left him a bloody mess before Vergil pulled me off him. We voided their contract after that." Tai explained.

"I see. You know you're starting to redeem yourself more and more." Hawk told him with a smile.

Tai smiled back. "So why don't we get a bite to eat? My treat."

"Sure."

They looked around for restarant. When they found one they were seated outside. "So how are you and your girlfriend doing?" Tai asked casually.

"She's been busy finishing her training and then she ditched me when we got to Crocus, so I haven't seen her much in the past few days." Hawk said.

"That's kinda weird. How serious are you guys?"

"We've been together since I joined Fairy Tail."

"Wow, that's a long time." Tai said.

"Well she's my important person. The person I love more than anything in this world."

"That's great. I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously last time." Tai said. There was a short silence after that. "You know I'm sorry I wasn't there to save Dad and Grandfather."

"I'm not." Tai looked at him in confusion. "Because you'd be dead too."

"I guess you're right."

"It's not your fault. It was inevitable. When we, as a guild, fought Acnologia and lost, it was bound to happen. And we had several S-Class Mages and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. A third wizard wouldn't have saved our family." Hawk explained.

"Yeah, but..." Tai began to said.

"Ah shit." Hawk said that because a certain someone came stumbling out of the resturant's bar.

Tai chuckled. "I think we found her."

"Yeah." He sighed. "Cana!"

"Hawk!" She ran over and hugged him. "I missed you. Where'd you go?"

"What are you talking about? You ditched me."

"No I didn't, you just misplaced me."

He rolled his eyes. "Well thanks for the meal, but I should really take her to the hotel."

"Okay. Come by our shop if you wanna talk. It's on the same street as Fairy Tail's hotel" Tai said.

"Thanks. I will." He told him. "Cana let's go." He said softly.

"No, I haven't had enough to drink." She whined.

"Trust me, you have."

"Fine." She pouted. Hawk sighed and Tai chuckled.

Hawk led Cana to the hotel and put her to bed. He went out on the balcony to watch the wizards fall from the Sky Labrynth. "Good luck guys." That's when Hawk's arm was almost ripped out of its socket. "What the hell?" It was Cana.

"Hawk, come to bed. I'm lonely." She told him.

Hawk smiled. "Sure."

Cana crawled under the covers and Hawk did the same. Cana snuggled up against him. "Nighty-night." She said, still slurring her words.

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this chapter so soon, but I guess I am. Someone goes missing again. And an old friend of Hawk is back...kind of. Then there's the big, unexpected question! Who asked and who answered?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail 2**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Hawk wandered around Crocus looking for Cana...again. She had disappeared before he woke up, without any clues as to where she went. Midway through the day he reluctantly gave up and went to watch the tournament. He was shocked to see two Fairy Tail teams. "Um Master, why do we have two teams?" Hawk asked in surprise.

"Oh Hawk glad you could make it. To answer your question the rules never said anything about how many teams can compete from each guild."

"Why wasn't I invited to compete?"

"When I came up with the idea you were originally part of the plan, but then 'Mystogan' asked if he could compete."

"I see. You're sneaky Master." He complimented with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Makarov chuckled with a guilty grin. They chuckled for a moment, then went back to conversation. "So where have you been?"

"Looking for Cana." Hawk sighed.

"Hmm, I expected her to drag you around the city."

"Yeah, me too."

"Just wait at the bar in the hotel, she'll show up there eventually."

"I will, but for now I'm here to cheer on Fairy Tail."

"Good to hear."

...

After Fairy Tail's terrible performance, the guild met at the bar in the hotel. A certain member was waiting when they got there. She was already drunk. "Pathetic! How could Fairy Tail, the best guild ever, be so weak!" Cana complained.

"Coming from someone who didn't show up to support the guild." Elfman grumbled to her.

"Hey, all the pubs had Lacrima Vision so I saw it all!" She shouted, sluring her words.

"Hawk did a bad job keeping her sober." Elfman whispered to Lisanna.

"Where is Hawk anyways?" Lisanna asked.

Across the street, sitting on the roof were two figures. One was Hawk, the other was Jellal. Hawk was pouting and glaring at Jellal. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Jellal asked.

"You're not the same." Hawk said.

"Same as what?"

"The same Mystogan."

"That's because I'm not him."

"Then pretend to be him."

"I'm sorry. We never actually met so I don't know what he's like."

"That's stupid." Hawk muttered, getting chuckle from Jellal.

"So why aren't you competing?"

"Because you took my spot." He said, sticking his tongue out at him. "But I didn't want to compete anyways because Marcus can't compete."

"You mean Nightfall. He's strong, but I thought he worked for Sabertooth? How do you know him?"

"He's a Utility Mage. He works for various guilds. He started in Fairy Tail. I met him when I was a mercenary."

"I see. That explains why he can't compete."

"Plus I wanted kick his ass for defend those damn Dragon Slayers."

"You mean the incident with Sting and Rogue?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Ultear has been watching. She told me."

"Huh, that's creepy. Well since you're not Mystogan, I'm going inside. See ya later Seigrain." Hawk said, jumping off the roof. Jellal let out a sigh at his Seigrain comment.

As Hawk was walking in he saw a couple of strange things. Cana was passed out, with her top off. And Bacchus, an S-Class Mage from Quatro Cerberus, had planted Macao and Wakaba into the ground. He also had Cana's top in his hand. Erza was talking to him, but he didn't seem to be listening. When he turned to leave, he was met with a powerful punch to the face by Hawk. Bacchus bent backwards, then flung his body forward with a palm directed at Hawk. Hawk locked arms with him to stop the hit. He then tried to sweep the legs out from under Bacchus, but he skipped over Hawk's leg and sent the other palm at Hawk's head. Hawk leaned back, dodging the hit. He caught Cana's top, when Bacchus dropped it to attack. Hawk quickly spun away from him. "You went through all that to get her top back?" Bacchus questioned, with a drunken smile.

Hawk didn't answer. "Sadly, Hawk and Cana are together. Hawk lives to protect her." Erza explained, much to the surprise of Hawk.

Hawk took of his coat and covered Cana. He picked her up, bridal style and began to head out. But before that he leaned over to Lucy. "When did she accept our relationship?" Hawk asked Lucy.

"When Jellal came back." Lucy whispered.

"Really? That's interesting." He said. Then he took his leave for the hotel room.

When Hawk got to their room he laid Cana in the bed and cover her with the blanket. He went and hung up his coat when Cana's eyes cracked open. "Hawk, I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry for what?" Hawk asked.

"I lost to that guy." Cana said.

Hawk smiled. "It's okay, we all lose sometime." He said. He leaned in a kissed her on the forehead.

"Come to bed, I'm cold." Cana said, still sluring her words.

"Sure." Hawk took his boots off and laid down. Cana quickly cuddled up against him and layed her head on his chest. Hawk gently wrapped his arms around her. They quickly fell alseep.

...

Cana woke up first the next morning. She was surprised how little her head hurt. She tried to sit up, but something was constricting her. She looked down to see a muscular arm wrapped around her. "I guess he found me." Cana said with a smile. She put her hand on Hawk's face and his eyes cracked open. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning." Hawk said through a yawn. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Actually, I feel fine." Cana said.

"That's good I guess." Hawk said coldly. He slowly got up and started to put his boots on.

"Are you mad?" Cana asked.

"A little." He answered.

"How come?" Cana asked.

"You ditched me in the city to go drink, again." Hawk told her.

"We're in the Crocus. I wanted to try all the fancy booze." Cana said.

"I would've come with you." Hawk said.

"You would've slowed me down." Cana told him.

"Fine. Whatever." Hawk said. He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Cana felt bad about what she said. She wanted to chase after him, but she knew he was already gone.

She got dressed and headed out about twenty minutes later. It was early so she went to get something to drink before the games started. Yes, she was drinking at eight in the morning. She went to the bar from last night. When she walked in she saw Hawk and Tai drinking at the bar. "Bartender, more of the hard stuff." Cana heard Tai say. She was surprised that Hawk was actually willing to drink. And he was with his brother of all people. She walked closer to hear what they were saying. "Come on man, cheer up." Tai said.

"It's not that easy. She's been distant lately." Hawk said sadly. He then downed the entire glass of booze. "I don't even know if she still loves me."

"Then get drunker and find another woman." Tai suggested.

"No way! I love her way to much to do that!" Hawk shouted.

"Your loss man. Cause I know some fine woman that would get with you." Tai said.

"I said no. Even if she doesn't love me, I will never stop loving her." He took another big sip from a new drink. That's when Cana grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him outside. She picked him up and slammed him against the wall. She had tears in her eyes and looked pissed. "Cana what are you..."

She interrupted him with a kiss. Hawk was taken back by how passionate the kiss was. When she broke it, she began to yell. "How can you think I don't love you anymore?"

"Since the insident with my brother you've acted like I'm invisible half the time!" Hawk shouted back.

Cana was was quiet for a moment. "Hawk, I-I'm sorry. It's just..." Cana was quickly interrupted.

"Will you marry me?" Hawk asked.

Cana was silent for a moment, unsure if she heard him correctly. "What did you just say?"

"I was saving this for a certain day, but..." Hawk dropped to a knee. "Will you marry me?" The look on his face was as sincere as when he said 'I love you'.

"Oh my gosh." Was all she could say at first. Tears began streaming down her face. She began to nod her head. "Yes." She managed to say, trying not to cry harder

"YES! Oh my god, she said yes!" Hawk said jumping up in the air. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

Cana hugged him back and began to cry. "Hawk I love you so much!" She cried.

"I love you too." Hawk said, kissing her on the forehead.

Cana lifted her head. "But Hawk, aren't we a little young to be getting married." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We should be in our mid-twenties remember." Hawk said.

"You're right! Then let's get married now!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled. "I haven't even put your ring on yet."

"Right." She said blushing. Hawk slipped the ring on her finger.

"I think for now we shouldn't tell anyone." Hawk said.

"That's probably a good idea." Cana said.

"Oh my god! Please tell me I'm seeing things?" Laxus shouted walking up to them.

"Well so much for keeping this a secret." Cana said.

"So I'm not seeing things. What are you thinking?" Laxus said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cana shouted.

"Aren't you two a little young." Laxus said.

"That's why we're not getting married right away." Hawk said.

"Well you sure picked an interesting one." Laxus said. Cana stuck her tongue out at him. "Now move your ass, Master wants you there today." Laxus told her

"How come?" She asked.

"So Mystogan can leave if he needs to."

"I guess that's a good enough reason." She sighed

"I'll catch up. I have to go pay my tab." Hawk said. He headed inside the bar.

"What was that about?" Tai asked.

"She was mad." Hawk answered.

"Did you fix it?" Tai asked.

"Yep." Hawk answered.

"You gonna tell me how?" Tai asked.

"I asked her to marry me." Hawk told him.

Tai spit his drink all over the bar. "You what?" He shouted.

"I told you I loved her." Hawk said.

"Well I may be shocked, but I'm happy for you. Make sure you don't lose my invitation." Tai joked.

"Don't worry I won't." Hawk said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little short, but it covers three fights from day 2 of the games. Hawk has an important question for Laxus. He also figures out Laxus' secret. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail 2**

**Chapter 5**

Hawk and Cana were following Laxus to the tournament ground. Cana had forgotten her bag, which had all her booze in it, because she was so overwhelmed with happiness. Hawk also had a big dumb grin on his face. "So Laxus..." Hawk began to ask.

"No." Laxus interrupted.

"You don't even no what I have to say!" He shouted.

"It's probably about MY love life and I don't want your advice."

"Actually I had a request."

Laxus sighed. "What is it?"

"Will you be my Best-Man?"

Laxus stopped in his tracks and looked at Hawk in shock. Hawk had that genuine stupid grin on his face. "W-why me?"

"Who else would I ask? Besides you owe me for keeping you company when we got back, since you were still in exile."

"You broke into my house and fell asleep. I wouldn't call that company." Laxus grumbled.

"Tomatos, potatos."

"You're an idiot." He sighed.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

Laxus sighed again. "Yes." He muttered.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Hawk teased.

"I said 'Yes', god damn it!"

Hawk smiled widely and put his fist out. "Thanks, it means a lot." He said sincerly.

Laxus cracked a smile and bumped fists with him. "Now let's hurry up."

The three of them arrived in time to watch 'Chariot'. It was a race on a moving wagon/train. The race was close and intense, except for the three bringing up the rear. Natsu, Gajeel and Sting had extreme motion sickness, bringing to light that all Dragon Slayers had motion sickness. This ment a barrage of insults from Hawk to Laxus. They didn't continue after Laxus threatened Hawk with the revealation of his secret.

The race had almost concluded except for the Dragon Slayers. As Natsu and Gajeel crawl on their hands and knees, Natsu gave a touching speech about how Fairy Tail WILL WIN this tournament so their friends won't have to suffer any more. When they crossed the finish line, Sting withdrew from the contest, taking zero points.

After the contest, Natsu was brought due to the extreme motion sickness. Gajeel however seemed to be fine.

The battle portion of the of Day 2 began with Tobi of Lamia Scale versus Kurohebi of Raven Tail. Tobi was surprisingly quick and agile, but Kurohebi was trained to beat speed. He easily defeated Tobi. However, they had a bet to tell each other their secrets. Tobi told his and Kurohebi help him find his sock, only to tear it to pieces. The other guilds looked on in disgust.

The second battle of the day was Bacchus versus...Elfman. This was going to be bad. Bacchus was an S-Class Wizard on par with Erza. Elfman may have been training for the last three months, but it looked like a steep him to climb.

Elfman entered the arena and Bacchus was laying lazily on the ground. "Elfman, right? Why don't you and I make a bet like the last two?" Bacchus suggested. Elfman gave him a questioning look. "You're sisters..." Bacchus began to say. Elfman had a feeling what he was going to say and his blood was already boiling. "If I win, I get them...at the same time."

"You, I'll show you what a real man can do." Elfman growled.

The Fairy Tail B team was watching on, when Hawk felt a slight shock. He looked over to Laxus who had a sparking clenched fist. Hawk was confused at first, then realized why he was so mad. _"It's about time."_ Hawk thought.

The fight started with Elfman unleashing a flurry of Take-Over Souls, but it seemed useless. Bacchus was a skilled martial artist and was countering everything Elfman threw at him. Bacchus hit Elfman with a strong series of palms and Elfman buckled. "Come on, is that all? Hehe, two beautiful sisters all to myself." Bacchus taunted.

"I'm not done." Elfman grumbled getting to his knees. "I haven't told you what happens when I win."

"It doesn't matter, but go ahead."

"When you lose, for the rest of the tournament your guild's name will be Quatro Puppy."

This caused plenty of people in the stands to laugh. Bacchus seemed to take offence to this. "Okay, okay. I guess I shouldn't hold back." He picked up his bottle of booze and quickly drank in. "This fight's over."

Bacchus charged Elfman and hit him with a barrage of palms in an instant. His victory smile quickly went away, when he noticed the sharp pain in his hands. They were covered in cuts. He looked to Elfman and received an unpleasant surprise.

"Take-Over: Lizardman." Elfman was covered in sharp scales and spines. "If I can't hit you, you can hit me. As much as you want!"

Bacchus smiled. "My soul is quivering with excitement."

Bacchus charged in again and that battle of endurance began. After several minutes the two of them fell to their knees. Elfman lost his Take-Over and Bacchus' hands were destroyed. Moments later Bacchus stood from his knees. He bellowed out a victory laugh. "Elfman, right? You're a real...man." Bacchus passed out from the pain.

The crowd was in a stunned silence for a moment, when Elfman unleashed his victory cry. The crowd went wild and cheer for Fairy Tail for the first time.

...

During all this, there was a kidnapping attempt in the infirmary. Masked men had taken Wendy and Porlyusica. Luckily Natsu woke up and stopped them.

After that incident, it was time for the third match of the day. Mirajane vs. Blue Pegasus' Jenny. Jenny was the current top model in Sorcerer's Weekly. The two of them agreed to a pin-up contest. This sent the crowd into a frenzy, espically when all the other female wizards joined in. "This...is...awesome." Hawk muttered.

"Grow up." Laxus told him.

That's when the wedding dress theme was announced. "That's our Queue." Hawk said.

"What do you mean our?" Laxus asked coldly.

"Do you want Mira to win or not?" Hawk asked back.

Laxus growled to himself. "Fine." They quickly jumped from the balcony.

Hawk began looking through the crowd for Cana. When he found her, he froze. She walked over to him with a smirk. "How do I look?"

"You look...yeah." Was his responce.

She giggled at his reaction. "I guess I'll be keeping this dress." She whispered.

Hawk broke from his trance to point something out. "Look at that." He pointed to Laxus who was walking towards Mira.

Laxus took a deep breath before getting her attention. "You need a partner?" He asked nervously.

"Laxus? You wanna be my partner?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, it's just, you need to win."

"Thank you." She said, standing next to him.

She was taken back when she felt him grip her hand. "We might as well make it look convincing." He wasn't looking at her, but she could tell he was blushing.

She smiled widely. _"I guess I never realized. He really has changed." _

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Cana said.

"I know. He's espically ballsy today." Hawk said back.

"We have to pry into this."

"Absolutely."


	6. Chapter 6

**The details of Cana's dream are becoming more clear. With "Pandemonium" looming and Raven Tail preparing their attack, what is going to happen with Hawk. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail 2**

**Chapter 6**

When the guild returned to the Hotel to celebrate winning for this time, Hawk and Cana went their seperate ways so they could hassle certain members. Hawk bugged Laxus about how cute he looked holding Mira's hand and Cana teased Mira wondering why she wasn't sharing a hotel room with Laxus. However, Mira didn't take her seriously because Cana was drinking.

The next day rolled around and Cana woke up early that morning. She had that weird dream again and this time the details were more clear. This made her nervous about talking to Hawk. She went to go take a shower to try to clear her mind. About ten minutes later Hawk woke up. "Damn it, she ditched me again!" Hawk shouted.

Cana walked out of the bathroom in her underwear. "Calm down I'm right her." She said. Hawk leaned back and staired her down. "What's with that look?"

"Just looking at how sexy you are." Hawk said.

"Shut up." She told him with a grin.

Hawk got up, kissed her, then went to take a shower. When he came out Cana was still there. "Hey if you were going to wait for me, we could have showered together." He whined.

"Hawk we need to talk." Hawk took a seat at the edge of the bed and Cana sat down next to him. She was quiet for a minute. "Hawk, why did you ask me to marry you?"

"That's a dumb question, because I love you."

"I love you too, but that just doesn't seem..." Cana was beginning to say but Hawk stopped her, by putting his finger on her lips.

"Cana, I asked you to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To show the world that you're the only woman for me. And that you are perfect in my eyes." He explained.

"But...why?"

"Because, I know you love me as much as I love you."

"I guess I'm just nervous. I keep having this dream about you and you don't come back."

Hawk pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere."

She hugged him back. "Good."

Hawk picked her up and put her on his lap. He began slowly rubbing her shoulders. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "What do you say we skip the games and spend the day in the hotel room." He whispered in her ear.

"That does sound appealing." She said seductively. "But I'm competing today."

"That's too bad. I was planning on showing how much I 'Love' you."

"Hawk stop. You're getting me excited."

"That was the point." He whispered.

Cana turned around to face him. She began to unbutton her shirt when the door opened. "Hurry up you two, it's time to..." Laxus began to say. There was an awkward silence and then Laxus slowly shut the door. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

Hawk jumped up and flung the door open. "Don't just nonchalantly walk in you Bastard!"

"Don't get yourself into these kinds of situations this early in the morning!" Laxus shouted back.

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Just hurry up!" He shouted stomping away.

...

Hawk was sitting with the Fairy Tail B team, to cheer Cana on and to keep Laxus distracted. But since Cana was competing she didn't really have to listen to Hawk, so she snuck a bunch of booze in her bag. "Oi Punk, is there anything you can do about her?" Laxus asked.

"I guess. But you get to take the beating." Hawk put his hand in the shape of a gun and shot the bottle she was holding, shattering it. Cana tossed the pieces aside and took out another bottle. "That's why I didn't try in the first place." Hawk told him. Laxus sighed in defeat.

The first game of the day was Pandemonium. This game was a challenge of strength and endurance. The eight participants chose numbers and entered the large structure one at a time. They then chose how many magical monsters they planned on defeating. Erza was chosen to go first and she challenged all 100 monsters.

As Pandemonium progress, Erza continued cutting down monsters. But something else caught Hawk's attention. He was watching his 'buddy' Hibiki flirting with his fiance. He knew Hibiki was like that, but it still ticked him off that Cana flirted back.

When Pandemonium came to an end, a battered Erza had defeated all one-hundred monsters. She held her sword high as the crowd went absolutely wild. That meant she earn ten points for Fairy Tail A. With Erza defeating all the monsters, a test of magical power was going to determine the points of the remaining participants. Millianna seemed to have a commanding on the competition, until Sabertooth's Orga took his turn. His score was ten times higher than Millianna's. Then Jura stepped up and showed why he was one of the Wizard Saints. His score was about two and a half times more than Orga. Finally it was Cana's turn. Hawk was frustrated by her lack of interest and how drunk she seemed. He contemplated jumping down when she started stripping. But when he realized why, he smiled confidently. Fairy Glitter was again tattooed on her arm. Cana launched the magic spell at the device. The bright attack engulf the arena, destroying the device and receiving the highest score. The other participants stood in shock, as well as the other wizards in the tournament stands. "That is the power of Fairy Tail! That's why we're the best!" Cana shouted to the crowd. The crowd went wild and cheered for Fairy Tail.

Cana and Hibiki walked over to the Fairy Tail B area. Hibiki was still trying to get her to go on a date that night. Hawk jumped down from the balcony. He walked up to Hibiki and flicked him in the forehead. "Back up Pretty Boy."

"Hawk be nice." Cana said with a grin.

"Hey, what's the deal? I thought you knew the Bro Code. Don't interfere when your bro is trying to get a date." Hibiki said, unaware they were dating.

"Cana, show him your hand." Hawk said.

"I thought you didn't want me telling anyone?" Cana teased.

"Just do it." He told her.

Cana waved her hand infront of Hibiki. "Don't tell me that's an engagement ring!" Hibiki shouted.

Hawk grinned at him. "Sorry Hibiki, but I love him." Cana said.

Hibiki was crushed. "Well then, I guess I'm the one who broke Bro Code. My apologizes."

"I forgive you." Hawk said.

...

The battle portion of day had finally begun. Millianna started the day by beating Semmas of Quatro Puppy. Then Sabertooth's Rufas easily defeated Eve from Blue Pegasus. The third match was going to be Laxus vs. Alexei from Raven Tail. Makarov took every precaution so Raven Tail couldn't cheat again.

Laxus and Alexei entered the arena and the Pumpkin began his introduction. Hawk was with the Fairy Tail B team, when he felt a strange sensation. "Hawk, is something wrong?" Cana asked, noticing the confused look on his face.

"Oi, if you're gonna be sick, do it outside." Gajeel told him.

"I'll be right back. I think I just need air." Hawk walked out trying to remember where he'd felt this sensation before.

Laxus' match with Alexei began and it wasn't going as expected. Alexei was dealing one hell of a beating to Laxus. The guild members stood in shock as Laxus was unable to counter attack.

"What the hell is this?" Laxus asked. The beating everyone was seeing was an illusion.

Before Alexei could answer, someone answered for him. "It's a powerful illusionary magic. He used it to save me awhile back." Hawk answered.

"Y-you? How did you get inside here?" Alexei asked in shock.

"Stop playing games. This magic was used on me before, I could feel it in the air. But you already knew that, didn't you Ivan?"

Alexei sighed and removed his mask. This revealed Raven Tail's Master Ivan. Around him appeared the other members of his guild. "I was hoping you would sit back and watch, since you owe me your life after all." Ivan said.

Hawk chuckled at his comment. "Owe you my life? I repaid that debt a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" Ivan asked angrily.

"Your hotheaded son. I help give him a life changing wake up call. Made him realize what was truely important in his life." Hawk explained.

"What's truely important? You mean family, don't you?"

"That's right."

"If he realizes how important family is, then he'll tell me where Lumen Histoire is!" Ivan shouted.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Laxus asked Hawk.

"I don't know, you're his son." Hawk said back.

"Don't act like that! I know you know about it! Now tell me or my Anti-Fairy Tail guild will destroy you!"

"You mean them?" Laxus asked.

"These are my elites."

Laxus sighed and dropped his coat. "You really are ignorant. Gramps already knows everything about your guild. Your members, your funds and your activity for the past seven years."

"H-how is that possible?" Ivan muttered.

"Geehee." Hawk smiled.

"That Bastard Gajeel! He tricked us!" Flair shouted.

"I guess Gramps left you alone because he still has faith in you. Faith that you'll come back from the dark." Laxus told him.

Ivan clenched his fists in rage. "Silence!" He launched a power wave at Laxus.

"Looks like you can handle things from here. I don't want you getting disqualified." Hawk winked and headed out of the arena.

Laxus chuckled then turned his attention to Ivan. "Is that the best you got?" He taunted.

"Obra quick, extinguish his magic!" Ivan ordered.

Laxus appeared infront of Obra. "So this is the guy who hurt Wendy?" He slammed a thunder fist into Obra's face, finishing him.

"Damn you!"

Flare and Nullpudding attemped to attack him. He dodged Flare's hair and Nullpudding tried to close the gap. Laxus easily evaded his attacks. "This one's for Gray." Laxus slammed Nullpudding face first into the ground. Flare grabbed his arm with her hair. "And this is for Lucy." He launched his breath attack at her, sending her flying.

Kurohebi appeared behind him, but before he could attack he fell to the ground. "Sorry, I really wanted to do that." Hawk said with a grin.

"Just get outta here. I'll finish him off." Laxus stomped towards Ivan.

"Y-you can't. I'm your father! You wouldn't hurt your family would you?" Ivan shouted in fear.

"Fairy Tail is my only family." Laxus growled. He finished Ivan off with a powerful lightning strike. This dispelled the illusion and revealed that Laxus had defeated all of Raven Tail.

The crowd was stunned in confusion at first, until the Pumpkin spoke up. "Raven Tail's Master Ivan!? Master Ivan was Alexei! Raven Tail is disqualified!" He shouted in a panic.

The crowd noticed all of Raven Tail on the ground and began to talk among themselves. "Did he defeat an entire guild by himself?"

"That amazing."

Laxus grabbed his coat and began to head out. "Laxus, remember that Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness." Ivan told him. Laxus looked at him with confusion and anger, then took his leave.

Laxus was greeted by a solomn Hawk. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. He got what he deserved." Laxus told him.

Hawk patted him on the back. "I'm so proud of you." He joked.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Shut up."


	7. Chapter 7

**After a successful day at the tournament, the guild celebrates while others have a secret conversation. And which S-Class Wizard is out of their league against Hawk?**

**Warning for the future: I read the manga, so those who don't will get spoilers soon. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail 2**

**Chapter 7**

After Laxus single-handedly defeat Raven Tail (sort of), Raven Tail was disqualified from the tournament. That left one match left. Wendy versus Lamia Scale's Cheria. Wendy was at an extreme disadvantage because Cheria turned out to be a God Slayer. Thankfully Wendy was resilant and much stronger than before. She was able to drag out the fight into a draw, giving five more points went to Fairy Tail.

That night Fairy Tail was celebrating their excellent preformance at the bar by drinking and breaking things. Hawk however was out looking for Jellal to make sure he didn't get into trouble after his incident. "Damn, Seigrain sure is good at hiding." Hawk muttered to himself.

A figure appeared behind him. "Seigrain? One of Jellal's alias'." Kagura said to get Hawk's attention.

"Hey you're Kagura right?" Hawk asked.

"You said Seigrain. So he is Jellal?" Kagura questioned.

"No, I just like to make fun of Mystogan."

"You're lying. Tell me where Jellal is." She ordered.

"I don't know where either of them are. Mystogan likes avoiding me and no one knows where Jellal is." He told her.

"Fine. I will force you to tell me." She gripped her sword and swung it at blinding speed. In the blink of an eye Hawk's sword was drawn and Kagura's sword had been deflected out of her hands. "H-how?" Was all she managed to say. She was in shock due to the fact that Hawk's sword was pressed against her throat.

"A real swordsman would never use a sword for hatred or revenge. A sword is meant to protect." He told her. He took a step back and sheathed his sword. "I don't know what your problem with Jellal is, but Mystogan and Jellal are different people. Learn to use your sword properly next time." He said walking away.

Kagura went and picked up her sword. "He doesn't understand."

Hawk kept walking until he came across some familar faces. It wasn't Jellal, it was the Master, Laxus and Mavis. For some reason Mavis was crying. "Look what happens when we leave you alone with her." Hawk scolded.

"Oi shut up!..Wait, you know how to deal with something like this! Do something!" Laxus shouted.

Hawk shrugged and walked over to Mavis. He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Those two are always wrong, so whatever they said you shouldn't worry about."

"You're suppose to make her feel better, not belittle us." Laxus growled.

"I'm not crying. Don't worry about me." Mavis said, trying not to cry.

"Do you need a hug?" Hawk asked.

"N-no."

"Are you sure?"

She was hesitant for a moment. "I guess I do."

Hawk gave her a hug and she calmed down. "Next time they upset you, just find me."

"I hate you so much." Laxus mumbled.

"Laxus my young grasshopper, you will never get anywhere in life if you continue the tough guy act." Hawk told him.

"Why don't you just go away?" Laxus shouted.

"So how'd you make her cry?" Hawk asked quietly. Makarov was talking to Mavis so he knew he could ask.

"Lumen Histoire." Laxus said.

"You mean that thing in the basement?" Hawk asked, gaining the attention of Makarov and Mavis.

"You've seen it?" Makarov shouted.

"Sort of." Hawk said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Makarov asked.

"Let me start from the beginning." Hawk said. He explained that during his Ten Year Quest he came across a library. The library where he fought Master Hades with Marcus and Mystogan. He told them he found a book titled 'Lumen Histoire', but he didn't really understand all of what the book said.

"So you read it?" Mavis asked.

"Not all of it." Hawk answered.

"Then you know it is in fact the light of Fairy Tail?" Mavis asked.

"You wrote it, so I have to believe it." Hawk said.

"First Master, why have I never heard of this book?" Makarov asked.

"It is a book with one copy. It's hand writen and was placed in a hidden library with many books that were never meant to be found again." Mavis explained.

"Like what?" Laxus asked.

"The Book of Zeref Volumes." Hawk answered.

"Hawk, how did you find the library?" Mavis asked.

"Some weird guy told me." Hawk answered.

"Do you know who he is?" Mavis asked.

"Only that his name is Ghiller and that he is terrifyingly powerful." Hawk said.

That name immediately grabbed Mavis' attention. "I see. Why don't you two head back to the hotel and have fun." Mavis told them.

"I'm kinda busy right now." Hawk said.

"Just come on." Laxus said, not believing him.

"Why don't you make me?" Hawk taunted.

"Fine. Hey Gramps, you wanna know what Hawk gave to Cana?" Laxus called to Makarov.

"Let's go back to the Hotel!" Hawk declared, grabbing Laxus by the jacket and running towards the hotel.

Makarov and Mavis heard them yelling as they ran into the distance. "Third Master, what can you tell me about that young man?" Mavis asked in her serious voice.

"Hawk? He a standard S-Class Wizard. Strong and reliable. He loves the guild and everyone in it. He's also in love with Cana." Makarov told her.

"What do you know about his past?"

"His family was killed by Acnologia. I found him later that day." Makarov said. "Other than that all I really know is he was a mercenary trained in the way of the sword."

"It's strange. When he hugged me I could sense his heart was pure. However there is an ominous power deep within him. One that I don't think he's aware of." Mavis said.

"What kind of ominous power?" Makarov asked nervously.

"It felt dark and cold. Similar to Zeref's magic."

Flashes of Hawk with various members of the guild went through Makarov's head. Hawk was smiling with everyone. _"How could that boy have power like that and I not notice it?" _Makarov asked himself mentally.

"I don't think you should worry about it now. Remember I said he has a pure heart." Mavis reassured.

"You did say that. Then that's what I'll believe." Makarov said.

"I have one other question. What do you know about that man, Ghiller?"

"Just what Hades told me."

"And that is?"

Makarov sighed.

_Flashback_

Hades stopped Makarov before he could leave. "Kill me now, or this will happen again." He told Makarov.

"I will not sink to your level. You can come at us as many times as you want and the result will always be the same."

Hades sighed. "And I was so close to obtaining the One Magic. Remember Makarov, true magic power is born from darkness."

"That's where you're wrong. There is darkness in magic, but magic changes with each era. Magic comes from the desire to protect ones comrades. It also comes from the desire for power. But you can't obtain true power because you strayed from the path of reason."

Hades went silent and Makarov began to take his leave, when Hades stopped him again. "Makarov, tell the Mercenary Brat that if he crosses paths with Ghiller again...he will die."

_End Flashback_

"I just hope Hades is wrong." Makarov said.

"I'm sorry Third Master, but it's the truth." Mavis told him.

"How do you know?"

"Because we should have stopped Ghiller when we had the chance."

"Why, who is he?"

"They only way I can think to discribe him is..." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "He's a monster."


End file.
